


My Romeo, My Juliet

by plantmax



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Kinda, i made this in english class, romeo and juliet: modern version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantmax/pseuds/plantmax
Summary: It is 2015. The scene is the practice room. Nayeon was taking a break from practice, resting her head in her hand, looking at nothing in particular. Jeongyeon thought she looked lovely, and wanted to tell her such. It just didn't go as planned.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 19





	My Romeo, My Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for english class 'cause we were supposed to do a modern version of romeo and juliet uwu, i just kinda very loosley made it feel like act 2 scene 1 lol, im sorry if im a disappointment
> 
> sorry if its cringe lol

It is 2015. The scene is the practice room. Nayeon was taking a break from practice, resting her head in her hand, looking at nothing in particular. Jeongyeon thought she looked lovely, and wanted to tell her such.  
“Nayonnie~, you’re my sun! It’s my lady, my love. I wish my hand was where yours is, so that I could touch that beautiful cheek.” Jeongyeon said in a dramatic voice, going down on one knee to emphasize her acting. Nayeon looked at her, fear hidden somewhere in her eyes. She ran out of the practice room and to the dressing rooms. Jeongyeon was stunned in confusion, and all eyes were on her. They kept practicing, but she kept misstepping. Barely 5 minutes had went by when she excused herself to the toilet, hurrying towards the dressing rooms.

Nayeon has locked herself in one of the toilets and Jeongyeon is at the door hoping to talk to the older girl. Her hope is rewarded when she hears the older girl talk.  
“What do you want, Yoo?”  
“I want you to talk to me, Nayeon.”  
“What was that all about? You can’t just say stuff like that!”  
“Why? I’m just complimenting you!”  
“Complimenting me? You just about confessed your love for me!”  
“What the hell do you mean?”  
“You did! And you can’t do that! I won’t be led on to just get my heart broken, especially when we’re not even allowed to date.”  
“I’m not leading you on. I- I just genuinely think you’re beautiful. I think you deserve the world, Nayeon. Believe me. There’s more danger in your eyes than in what would happen if we got caught.”  
Nayeon got quiet for a moment.  
“How did you even know where I was?” she asked quietly.  
“I know you Nayeon. And I love you.” the younger answered, hoping the older would hear the sincerity in her voice.  
“Are you being sincere? If you really do love me, you need to tell it to me faithfully.”  
“What do you want me to swear by?”  
“I don’t want you to swear, Jeong. I want you to show me.”  
“Nayeon.” She said, then paused. “If you want me to show you, you need to open the door.” Nayeon went quiet, and Jeongyeon was about to say something more, when she heard the door unlocking and the beautiful girl peeked from behind the door. Jeongyeon smiled warmly at her and offered her hand. Nayeon shyly took it and got pulled out of the bathroom and into the taller’s embrace. She felt a kiss to the top of her head, and moved to look up at her Romeo. Jeongyeon took one of her hands to the older’s chin and looked at her, eyes shifting between looking at her deep black eyes, and round, heart shaped lips.   
“May I kiss you?” Jeongyeon whispered. Nayeon answered by tiptoeing and reached up to kiss the younger. Their lips touched and they heard a whistle behind them. They both turned around, chocked.  
“You thought I wouldn’t come look for you guys?” Jihyo asked and cocked an eyebrow.  
“How long have you been there?” Jeongyeon asked nervously.  
“Long enough,” Jihyo answered with a wink. “Took you long enough,” she added, turning around to walk out the door.   
“Aish, Jihyo!” Nayeon yelled after her, running to smack her. Jeongyeon just laughed and ran after her Juliet. She took her arm and pulled her into another kiss, while she flipped Jihyo off. Jihyo laughed and walked away, leaving Romeo and Juliet to do their thing.


End file.
